What Happened
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: "Sayang.." lirihnya lagi, berharap kekasihnya dapat mendengar kemudian menjawab panggilannya. Namun tubuh mungil yang biasa ia rengkuh dengan erat itu hanya terdiam kaku disana. Sebuah besi besar terlihat menancap di perut Ryeowook hingga menembus punggungnya. Membuat tubuh kurus itu banjir darah. Kedua mata karamelnya membelalak kosong, kehilangan cahayanya/yewook/summary menipu


~What Happened?~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL? Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook?

Summary: "Sayang.." lirihnya lagi, berharap kekasihnya dapat mendengar kemudian menjawab panggilannya. Namun tubuh mungil yang biasa ia rengkuh dengan erat itu hanya terdiam kaku disana. Sebuah besi besar terlihat menancap di perut Ryeowook hingga menembus punggungnya. Membuat tubuh kurus itu banjir darah. Kedua mata karamelnya membelalak kosong, kehilangan cahayanya./"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Yesung membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit namun seluruh sendinya terasa ngilu dan kaku. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana kaki kanannya yang bengkok karena patah. Darah merah yang kental mengucur dari kepalanya tanpa henti, menetes hingga ke tanah.

Dengan napas berat yang memburu Yesung mencoba duduk. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kirinya yang cedera parah. Ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk bergerak menuju seseorang. Kekasih hatinya yang kini tergolek lemas tak jauh darinya.

"Sa-sayang..." suaranya bergetar. Udara yang berhembus membuat lukanya menjadi ngilu. Namun ia tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu. yang dia inginkan hanya segera mengecek keadaan kekasihnya.

"Ryeowookie sayang.." bisiknya lirih. Kedua mata sabitnya dapat melihat bagaimana rambut kekasihnya itu bernoda darah. Menggantikan warna cokelat mudanya yang semula menjadi merah terang berbau karat. Air mata meleleh membasahi pipi Yesung yang kotor terkena pasir.

"Sayang.." lirihnya lagi, berharap kekasihnya dapat mendengar kemudian menjawab panggilannya. Namun tubuh mungil yang biasa ia rengkuh dengan erat itu hanya terdiam kaku disana.

Saat Yesung akhirnya berhasil mendekat, dapatlah dilihatnya bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook saat ini. Sebuah besi besar terlihat menancap di perut Ryeowook hingga menembus punggungnya. Membuat tubuh kurus itu banjir darah. Kedua mata karamelnya membelalak kosong, kehilangan cahayanya.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!" jerit Yesung frustasi. Seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya, kehilangan separuh nyawanya, ia menangis seperti kesetanan.

"TIDAAAKK! RYEOWOOK-AH! KUMOHON JANGAAAAANNNN!" jeritnya lagi. tangan kanannya mengepal meninju tanah.

"Hajima..." lirihnya lagi, terisak sedih. Dengan gemetar ia berusaha meraih Ryeowook dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Sayang..bangunlah...jangan bercanda. Hyung mohon padamu, sayang...jangan begini. Jangan tinggalkan hyung seperti ini..." racaunya, menatap miris pada tubuh kekasihnya yang basah oleh darah itu. entah seberapa banyak yang sudah dikeluarkannya. Namun Yesung tahu, terpaksa dengan pahit ia mengakui, kekasih hatinya telah mati karena kehabisan darah.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf..." tangisnya pilu. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? bagaimana ia dapat bertahan hidup tanpa Ryeowook? Bagaimana? Ia tak yakin dapat menjalani semuanya setelah ini. Jadi apa yang sebaiknya ia perbuat? Apa?!

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan nanar. Didapatinya tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertimpa tiang beton besar itu tergeletak lemas di tanah. Tak jauh dari sisinya, Eunhyuk terbaring disana dengan kepala menghadap ke langit, hanya saja jika Yesung perhatikan dengan jelas, dapat dilihatnya darah yang mengalir di tanah lewat leher pemuda kurus itu. leher dongsaengnya yang satu itu hampir putus! Sudah dipastikan ia tak dapat bertahan lagi...

Kemudian disanalah Yesung melihat Sungmin berdiri dengan tatapan datar. Dengan kokohnya menatap Yesung seperti menantang. Yesung yang masih bingung awalnya merasa lega begitu menyadari ternyata ada salah satu diantara mereka yang masih hidup. Namun ia harus menepis pemikiran itu tatkala melihat sebuah samurai panjang yang berlumur darah berada di genggaman tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah?" panggil Yesung ragu

"Aku yang membunuh Eunhyuk. Aku yang menggorok lehernya." Sungmin mengucap datar sembari menjilati sisa darah yang ada pada samurai itu, membuat Yesung bergidik hampir muntah.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku juga yang mencelakakan Kyuhyun. Aku juga yang mencabut nyawa semuanya. Aku yang membuat kau terluka, dan akulah yang membunuh Ryeowookie..." ujarnya lagi, kemudian menyeret tubuh Kangin ke hadapan Yesung. Dapat Yesung lihat Kangin sebenarnya masih hidup. Hanya saja keadaannya yang cukup parah membuat Yesung tak yakin Kangin dapat bertahan.

Kangin menatap Yesung lemah. Dengan napas terputus-putus ia berusaha membuka mulutnya.

"Lari..." lirihnya, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin menancapkan samurai itu ke dadanya. Membuatnya tewas seketika.

Yesung membelalak dengan napas tertahan. Namun Sungmin malah tertawa puas layaknya psikopat gila.

"Kenapa...bukankah..bukankah kita ini keluarga? Bukankah kami adalah member-membermu? Aku adalah hyungmu kan? Kangin juga..lalu Ryeowookie..Ryeowookie adalah dongsaeng yang kau sayangi! Dan..dan bukankah kau mencintai Kyuhyun?!" seru Yesung. Sungmin berhenti tertawa, kemudian memperhatikan Yesung dalam diam.

"WAE?! WAE SUNGMIN-AH WAE?!" serunya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum dingin. Ia melangkahi tubuh Kangin kemudian menginjak-injak kaki Yesung dengan keras. Ia kembali tertawa begitu mendengar erangan Yesung.

"Aku menginginkan jantungmu, hyung. Biarkan aku menyobek dadamu dan mengambilnya.." ujar Sungmin dingin. Yesung hanya dapat menatap pasrah.

_Setidaknya setelah ini aku akan dapat menyusulmu, Ryeowook-ah..._

Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia menendang tubuh Yesung agar terbaring di tanah. Tepat disamping mayat Ryeowook. Yesung menatap nanar sosok kekasihnya itu, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

"Saranghae, Ryeowook-ah."

Dan saat Sungmin mengayunkan samurainya ke udara, menatap Yesung penuh amarah, disaat itulah terdengar sebuah seruan keras yang dapat membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

"Kerja bagus, Super Junior! Syuting hari ini selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" seru sang sutradara dengan senyum puas di wajahnya, menatap ke arah para member yang satu per satu kini 'bangkit' dari 'kematian' mereka. Sungmin membungkuk hormat kepada sutradara dan para kru. Yesung juga bangkit dari tanah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua kru yang telah bekerja keras.

Tampak para make up artist dan staf yang lalu lalang di setting syuting hari itu untuk membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat tiang beton palsu yang menimpa tubuhnya. Eunhyuk mengelap tetesan darah palsu dari lehernya dengan handuk sementara Ryeowook melepaskan besi palsu yang menempel di tubuhnya kemudian menghampiri Sungmin.

"Akting hyung bagus sekali! sungguh menyeramkan!" pujinya dengan ekspresi polos dan kekanakkan khasnya.

"Hehehe..aku jadi malu. Kau juga memerankan kematianmu dengan baik sekali, Ryeowookie!" ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum imut. Kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan hyung? Kau tidak memuji hyung?" tanya Yesung, sepeninggal Sungmin tadi dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Iya, iya akting hyung juga keren kok! Daebak!" Ryeowook mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, tersenyum lebar. Yesung terkekeh senang.

"Film kita ini memang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Action-Tragedy begini. Tapi kuharap semua Elf akan suka..." gumam Yesung

"Tentu saja mereka akan suka! Apalagi couple-couple dari mini drama dulu dimunculkan lagi kali ini! Mereka pasti senang!" sahut Ryeowook

"Iya tapi kan endingnya tragis, Wookie." Yesung menggeleng

"Tapi tetap ada adegan romance di awal. mereka akan senang dengan fan service kita."

"Hmm itu benar,"

"Hei kalian! Mau ikut makan, tidak? Ayo cepat ganti baju dan bersiap!" seru Shindong, kemudian berlalu dengan cepat ke arah ruang ganti.

"Gyaaah kita bisa ketinggalan hyung! Ayo!" seru Ryeowook panik seraya menarik tangan Yesung pergi.

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

adakah yang tertipu? :P wkwkwk

oh ga ada ya? #lapingusdibajudonge

iseng dong ya saya bikin ini haha

oia kalo ada readers The Night's Lover disini, saya mau kasi tau kalo mungkin saya ga bakal update itu ff lagi. setidaknya nggak dalam waktu dekat.

saya pengen fokus sama tugas seabrek2 dan UTS saya. hahh jadi mahasiswa itu berat -_-

mungkin updatenya bakal dalam kurun waktu sebulan? saya juga masih belum tau.

lagian silent readernya juga nambah, gatau deh mau digimanain lagi. saya jadi males apdet kalo gini terus -_-

TAPI kalo sewaktu2 katakanlah reviewnya tiba2 nambah, saya akan pertimbangkan untuk update di sela2 waktu saya.

more reviews=faster update

more silent readers=no update

oke makasih yang udah baca. jangan lupa review ya :3

jangan mentang2 ini oneshot, ga ada lanjutannya trus ga direview ToT

terutama YeWook Shipper diluar sana ayo jayakan (?) couple favorit kita yang udah mulai langka di pasaran (?) ini!

gomawo!


End file.
